1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an oil-soluble liquid, capable of removing iron sulfide and sludge from metal surfaces in an oil system, and to a method of removing such iron sulfide and sludge from the interior metal surfaces in an oil system, wherein the composition of the present invention is employed onstream. More particularly, the present invention is directed to such oil-soluble liquid composition and method of removing iron sulfide and sludge therewith, wherein an amine salt formed in situ by reaction of acetic acid and a high molecular weight linear diamine is a principal active ingredient thereof.
2. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
Due to the difficulties generally encountered in the removal of iron sulfide and sludge fom metal surfaces in an oil system, particularly from lean oil and other hydrocarbon heat exchange lines, a composition was developed in accordance with the present invention which effectively allows penetration of a film crust of iron sulfide and sludge. This provides for dispersion of the iron sulfide and sludge in finally divided solid form, allowing easy removal from the oil system. The composition of the present invention, effective for the removal or iron sulfide and sludge from the metal surfaces in an oil system, comprises:
A. FROM ABOUT 2 TO ABOUT 15% BY WEIGHT OF A HIGH MOLECULAR WEIGHT LINEAR DIAMINE;
B. FROM ABOUT 3 TO ABOUT 20% BY WEIGHT OF ACETIC ACID;
C. FROM ABOUT 20 TO ABOUT 50% BY WEIGHT OF A LOW MOLECULAR WEIGHT KETONE ETHER SOLVENT;
D. FROM ABOUT 1 TO ABOUT 15% BY WEIGHT OF AN ALCOHOL SOLVENT; AND
E. FROM ABOUT 20 TO ABOUT 50% BY WEIGHT OF A HEAVY AROMATIC NAPHTHA SOLVENT.
The method of the present invention is carried out to remove iron sulfide and sludge from the interior metal surfaces in an oil system by adding to the effluent of the oil system for onstream treatment an effective iron sulfide and sludge removing amount of the above composition. Generally, such composition is employed in accordance with the present invention in an amount of about 1 to about 20 parts per million of effluent.
Accordingly, it is a principal feature of the present invention to provide an oil-soluble composition capable of removing iron sulfide and sludge from metal surfaces in an oil system, wherein such composition effectively disperses iron sulfide and sludge in finally divided solid form, thereby allowing effective removal of the same;
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide such an oil-soluble composition capable of removing iron sulfide and sludge from metal surfaces in an oil system, specifically from lean oil and other hydrocarbon heat exchange lines, wherein such composition includes as a principal component thereof an amine salt formed in situ from a high molecular weight diamine and acetic acid;
It is yet a further feature of the present invention to provide such oil-soluble composition capable of removing iron sulfide and sludge from metal surfaces in an oil system, wherein the composition comprises a high molecular weight diamine, acetic acid, a low molecular weight ketone ether solvent, an alcohol and a heavy aromatic naphtha solvent;
It is still a further feature of the present invention to provide a method of removing iron sulfide and sludge from the interior metal surfaces in an oil system, particularly from lean oil and other hydrocarbon heat exchange lines, which method comprises adding to the effluent of the oil system for onstream treatment an effective iron sulfide and sludge removing amount of the composition of the present invention;
Yet a further feature of the present invention involves such method of removing iron sulfide and sludge from the interior metal surfaces in an oil system, wherein the composition of the present invention is employed in an amount of from about 1 to about 20 parts per million of effluent;
Still further features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description thereof.